Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2016
11:17 spaghetti models 11:17 everything man :P 11:17 Yep. 11:17 :P 11:18 Hi. :P 11:19 Hey 11:19 (hi) :P 11:25 I'm playing Pokemon Blue. 11:25 lol 11:25 :P 11:27 Test 11:27 k. 11:27 !updatelogs 11:27 Yes, I saw that the chats were logged. :P 11:28 :P 11:28 (brb) 11:30 demote bots inactive for >1 month pls 11:30 Money you don't update the logs for mine I do :P 11:30 Somehow I updated the logs with this account :P 11:31 k. 11:31 That happens if your bot account is logged in the same browser your main is logged in. 11:32 Lol 11:33 SnaggyBot suspects there is a dead chat 11:34 k. 11:34 :P 11:34 xD 11:35 Only ARetardedBotCalledBetty and Baron refer to themselves in third person. Now SnaggyBot, too? :P 11:35 Maybe :P 11:35 who knows this snaggybot is smart 11:35 :P 11:35 :P 11:36 PFM must be the only normal bot. :3 11:36 besides HyBot, of course. :P 11:36 Hypercane Bot... 11:36 k den. 11:36 :P 11:37 hey buddies 11:37 Hi Ryne (hi) 11:37 User Formation: Sock Check.... 11:37 Running Models 11:37 beep bop 11:38 User is CycloneRyne94 and isn't a sock 11:38 Well, the next storm for 2250 is gonna be named Hazel 11:38 :P 11:38 :P 11:38 Wow, really? 11:38 Yep 11:38 And you were created by Collin? 11:38 Dude, this SnaggyBot is smart. :P 11:38 :P 11:38 He is Collin. :P 11:39 I'm the one and only SnaggyBot :3 11:39 :P 11:39 I will bring PFM. :# 11:39 and create more tracks 11:39 k. 11:39 Well i just hope you dont have an attitude like HypeBot does. XD 11:39 no, not PFM 11:40 8 PM advisory for Alex will be out soon. 2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Live Version) 11:41 The "LOW" that may or may not become earl keeps going in and out during Runs. 11:41 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/storminfo/ @Ryne 11:41 :D 11:42 That is the tropical wave models kept developing ^ 11:42 Is that over Africa? 11:42 Yep 11:42 And the fact that pressure is already 1010/1011 and winds are 20 mph.. 11:42 well.. 11:42 who knows 11:43 Could be a TD soon, maybe Earl. 11:43 SnaggyBot thinks it could form and it could not form 11:43 :P 11:43 :P 11:43 Hey Big Bucks 11:43 (hi) 11:43 New User Formation: Sock Check... 11:43 Hi 11:44 Running Models 11:44 eh? 11:44 beep bop 11:44 Eh? 11:44 User is Money Hurricane and isn't a sock 11:44 :P 11:44 SnaggyBot does it again :P 11:44 :P 11:44 Is this a real bot or is this just a troll 11:44 I'm one and only SnaggyBot :3 11:45 :P 11:45 ARetardedBotCalledBetty 11:45 lol 11:45 XD 11:45 A User Just Dissipated 11:45 Running Models 11:46 User was Hurricane Odile 11:46 But he gone :P 11:46 pls 11:46 :P 11:46 betty is real 11:46 k fake bot 11:46 unlike you sassmaster alt 11:46 Eh? 11:46 ADummycalledkeranique pls 11:46 Dammit Keranique, he is not my alt. I'm way better. :3 11:46 #rekt by a bot 11:47 Sass pls you commie Bulgaria 11:47 Darn right yo are 11:47 you 11:46 unlike you sassmaster alt 11:46 Eh? 11:46 ADummycalledkeranique pls 11:46 Dammit Keranique, he is not my alt. I'm way better. :3 11:46 #rekt by a bot 11:47 Sass pls you commie Bulgaria 11:47 Darn right yo are 11:47 you 11:47 Eh? 11:47 I thought I Was Commie Macy's, the Commie Department Store 11:48 You are commie Macy's and Commie Bulgaria 11:49 If you are my alt, then that means you're Commie Macy's and Commie Bulgaria, too! :3 11:49 Yep 11:49 A User Just Dissipated 11:49 oh wait it was my owner :P 11:49 :P 11:50 Advisory for Hurricane Alex out in 15 minutes. 11:51 WHERE IS THE 8 PM TWO NHC HUH 11:51 (brb) 11:51 :P 11:52 :P 11:52 No invest ;; 11:52 ;( 11:53 ;( 11:53 Screw you Idiots Hurricane Center! 11:53 :P 11:54 wow 11:54 What? 11:54 meh, nothing 11:54 (bbl) (bye) 11:54 though give that low some time, it'll become and invest 11:54 WHAT?!?! 11:54 jkjk 11:54 :P 11:54 :P 11:55 an 11:55 bye sassmaster 11:55 SnaggyBot thinks someone is about to dissipate 11:55 Running Models 11:55 SnaggyBot thinks Sassmaster may dissipate in the next few minutes 11:55 chance of dissipation 1 minute high 60% 11:56 chance of dissipation 10 minutes high 90% 11:56 pls 2016 07 24